


Bűnbánat

by AlanCampbell



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanCampbell/pseuds/AlanCampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy ember gondolatai mielőtt elhatározná magát arra, hogy véget vessen életének.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bűnbánat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt: Absolution

Ott állt, egyes egyedül, ott mindennek a végén, s számba vette életét, s azokat, amelyeket másoktól vett el. Azoktól, akiket valaha szeretett, mára eltűntek. Nincsenek többé. Ő nem akarta ezt az egészet. Belekényszerítették egy olyan életbe, amit nem akart élni, de félt ellenállni, ezért tette, amit kell. Az évek során, egyre mélyebbre süllyedt, s mind jobban merült el saját poklában.  
Valamikor – nem tudta pontosan mikor, az időérzéke évekkel ezelőtt csődöt mondott – még érzett dolgokat, de ez eltűnt. Semmi érzelem nem volt már lelkében. Az egyetlen érzés, ami megkörnyékezte, a bűntudat volt. Hirtelen hangot hallott a háta mögül. Megfordult, és elképedt: az a személy ált ott, akinek a legtöbbet ártott, s csak annyit szólt: – Ne tedd! – És ott, mindennek a végén, a szakadék szélén, életének a végén, ő ezt felelte: – Csak így nyerhetek feloldozást.


End file.
